


Five Minutes

by thejugheadshow



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejugheadshow/pseuds/thejugheadshow
Summary: Anon Request: Ok so I have an idea where the reader is literally so in love with jug?? Like they’re in a relationship so jug love her back but she’s beyond, &a by this I mean like always kissing him, touching him whatever. I just wanna be so in love with my man I pick pretend dirt off himI don’t see Jughead in my head as a super affectionate person but I think you’ll really like this. Enjoy! <3 - Juggie xx





	Five Minutes

It was no secret you could spend literal hours staring into the crystal blue of his eyes, feeling swept up by the ocean waves and beauty contained in them. Often times you would, for as long as you could anyway, while tangling your nimble fingers in the locks of his hair that were free from his beanie. Your fingers would then make their way to running along his jaw and travelling down his neck to his shoulders. His strong stare would captivate you but it wasn’t strong enough to keep you from looking at his lips longingly, practically melting at the thought of being kissed by him again.

Your friends said it was almost disgusting really, but that didn’t matter to you. You had fallen _hard_ for Jughead Jones the III.

And of course he loved you too, you two had been dating for a little over a year. But to you it was a 24/7 job making sure Jug knew just how much you loved him. You couldn’t go a minute sitting next to him without staring at his features and kissing his cheek or his hands; to the outsider it seemed you were trapped in a honeymoon phase most teenagers would be out of by now. Certainly Jughead didn’t mind, but one day he finally aired his confusion.

“I really love you Juggie.” It had to have been the hundredth time you’d said it that day.

Archie groaned from the other side of the booth at Pop’s and Jug only laughed, “I know.”

“You guys are so in love it’s gross.” You stuck your tongue out at him and only cuddled farther into Jughead’s side. Archie suddenly had a look of mischief strike his face. “Are you one for bets (Y/N)?”

You were caught off guard, but never afraid of a challenge. You smirk, “Of course.”

“I bet you a milkshake you couldn’t keep your hands off him for five minutes.”

Without truly thinking of how long five minutes was you untangled yourself from Jughead’s side and shook his hand, “You are on, I like strawberry by the way.”

Archie laughed, but soon you’d realize what a mistake you had made. He’d already begun making conversation with Jughead, but you couldn’t focus. It felt so unnatural to not be playing with his hair or holding his hand. “‘Don’t you think (Y/N)?”

You snapped out of it, “Uh, what?”

You cheeks reddened as Jughead smirked at your lack of focus, “I was talking about watching a movie Friday. What were you thinking about?”

Archie answered for you, “She was just thinking about your beautiful blue eyes, JuggleBug.”

Jughead shot a glare at him making you laugh, “You better never call me that again.”

“Wow”, you remarked smugly, “what a pet name Arch. You sounded even more in love with him than I am.”

Betty slid into the booth next to him, “Ooh, are we talking about Jarchie over here?”

Betty and the boys continued to joke about the ship but you had made the mistake of looking back over at your gorgeous boyfriend. His eyes had softened by now, making you unable to restrain yourself from admiring the steadiness of his friendly gaze at his friends. Your eyes traveled down his perfect nose to his kissable, pink lips. God, why had you made that dumb bet?

It _had_ to have been five minutes by now, maybe Archie forgot?

You slowly began to reach over to him, and immediately Archie cut in, “Nope! Not unless you want to buy me a milkshake (Y/N)!”

Your hand had already come in contact with his shoulder, so you said the first thing that came to mind. “He has lent on his jacket?”

You began to quickly pretend pick lent off Jug’s shoulder making Betty giggle and Archie proclaim in victory, “It had only been four minutes, I like vanilla by the way.”

You couldn’t care less, your hand found Jughead’s cheek and he leaned into your touch, looking into your eyes with so much love you couldn’t help but smile wide. This boy truly was all yours. “I have to know (Y/N), why do you show me so much affection?”

You looked down with a blush, “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone else, Jughead Jones. I couldn’t imagine my life without you and I need you to know that.”

His hand went under your chin and raised your face up to look up at him. It was his turn to admire, his gaze of pure adoration trailed from your eyes to your lips. “I know I don’t show it as much, but I think I’ve fallen pretty hard for you too, (Y/N).”

You indistinctly heard Archie groan something about his victory milkshake as Jug leaned forward and kissed you, making you feel fireworks and butterflies erupt in your stomach at his touch. His hand found your jaw and yours rested on his shoulders as you kissed him like you’d never get to again.

Just like how you always did: _every single time._


End file.
